pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW045: Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni (Flashback) |michars =Subway Patrons |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Tranquill, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Scraggy, Cilan's Pansage, Scrafty (Debut), Mandibuzz (TV Debut;two), Beartic (Flashback), Scolipede (Flashback), Darmanitan (Flashback) |local = |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Ash's Scraggy learns Hi Jump Kick. Team Rocket's Meowth begins to follow Ash and co.}} is the 45th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis With the Don Battle tournament in Nimbasa Town behind them Ash and co. head out to Nimbasa City. They soon encounter Meowth, with no sign of Jessie or James. He reveals that he was fired from Team Rocket and was all alone. While going to their destination along with Meowth, they soon come across a rogue Scrafty and kidnap Iris' Axew and took him through the woods. As they chase after them, they see an abandoned shack in the valley where Scrafty takes Axew inside holding him hostage. How can our heroes get Axew back in this hostage situation? And what kind of Pokémon that took Scrafty's home away? Episode Plot As the heroes eat lunch, Axew and Tepig see something unusual. The heroes come and see Meowth, laying unconscious. They recognize him from Team Rocket and know he needs to be healed. As Cilan and Iris tend his wounds, Meowth wakes up, shocked the twerps are here. They tell him they found him unconscious and nursed him back to health. Meowth tells them he got fired, as he messed up the last job. Jessie and James abandoned him and Meowth traveled to here. The heroes believe he should travel with them, for he is the only Meowth in Unova. Meowth agrees to and decides to help out sometimes. Meowth thinks Ash has a lot of Gym Badges, but Ash replies he has won three so far. Meowth tells Ash is a great trainer and will get the badges, though Pikachu senses Meowth is bragging. As they travel, Axew notices a bottle cap on the ground. He goes after it, but a Pokémon catches Axew and goes away, into a lodge. The heroes try to get inside, but Meowth stops them, as he translates the thief will hurt Axew. Axew comes out of the Pokémon's pouch and uses Dragon Rage and smashes the window. However, the Pokémon is mad, scaring Axew. Cilan recognizes the thief being a Scrafty. Meowth goes to negotiate and the heroes see he might have a chance. Meowth reports Scrafty wants to be battled, as it wants to improve its battling skills. Cilan sees they will have to battle Scrafty to buy some time. Ash sneaks behind, while Meowth asks Scrafty why does it want to battle and whom. Ash and Meowth come back, the latter telling Scrafty did not specify details. Ash thinks he can grab Axew through the window, while Meowth thinks he can distract Scrafty if Scraggy comes with him. Meowth claims to have a good plan is to have a back-up plan. Iris reminds him his backlup plan failed at Team Rocket, getting him fired, making Meowth sad. Cilan reminds him he is the only one that can translate. Ash sends Scraggy and Snivy, who both attack Meowth upon seeing him. Meanwhile, Jessie and James came to Nimbasa Underground and take a photo of the blueprints. Inside a train, they see there is no driver, as it is automized. For a final touch, Jessie puts a spying device near the tracks. Meowth comes with Scraggy to Scrafty. Meowth asks Scrafty to teach Scraggy a new move. Scrafty teaches him how to use High Jump Kick, while Ash sees Axew has been tied inside. While Scrafty teaches Scraggy, Snivy uses Vine Whip and pulls Axew out of the lodge. Meowth goes away with Scraggy and Scrafty is electrocuted with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Iris is pleased Axew is safe, while Meowth translates from Scraggy that Scrafty has freaked out. Scrafty reveals his face and goes to battle, so Ash sends Tepig. Scrafty attempts to headbutt Tepig, who dodges and tackles it back. Scrafty uses High Jump Kick, but misses and gets hit by Ember. Scrafty uses Focus Blast, but Tepig avoids the attack and defeats it with Flame Charge. Scrafty cries, as it wanted to retake its home back, but nobody helped it. Scrafty takes them to the site where a Mandibuzz lives. Scrafty goes to talk to her, but Mandibuzz uses Shadow Ball on Scrafty. Scraggy goes to fight Madibuzz, who uses Shadow Ball, but misses. Madibuzz tries to peck Scraggy, who dodges, causing Mandibuzz to hit the ground, causing her head to be stuck. Scraggy uses High Jump Kick, defeating Mandibuzz. Ash thanks Scrafty for teaching Scraggy this new move. Mandibuzz cries as well, as she was kicked out by another Mandibuzz, for this Mandibuzz tricked her family. Meowth decides to help her out as well, surprising the heroes. She takes them to the nest, where the other Mandibuzz uses Shadow Ball. Meowth persuades the other Mandibuzz to allow the first one to come back, as Mandibuzz offered apples as a peace offering. Meowth tells sometimes there will be tough moments, in which one needs to be with its buddies. Mandibuzz forgives the other one, making everyone pleased. The heroes admit Meowth is a hero, for his persuasive tactics saved the day. Iris decides to catch Meowth, throwing a Poké Ball at him. Meowth comes out, clarifying he is not anyone's Pokémon. Still, he decides to travel with them and help them out, making Pikachu skeptical. During the night, Jessie and James see the trains come from Anville Town and go to report to Dr. Zager. Debuts Pokémon Scrafty Quotes Meowth: Ok! We can see that Axew's unharmed, but we need to know who you want to battle against before we can help you. We also need to know why you want to battle in the first place. Scrafty: Tee-Tee-Tee. Scraf-Scraf-ty! While ignoring Meowth's question, Ash and Pikachu appeared on the cliff. Ash: There's Axew! Through that window. Pikachu: Pi-ka! As they quickly hide before Scrafty spotted them. Ash: I think we can get Axew out of there. Pikachu: Pi-ka. Ash: Let's head back for now. Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu. As they head back to inform the others. Meowth: Let's get this straight, I do not want to be anybody's Pokémon. And no twerps ever going to catch me, see? Iris: Okay, sorry. Meowth: Alright, but even so, I'm going to help you lugs Cilan: confession is good for the heart -After Iris fails to catch Meowth - Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Timburr *Who's That Pokémon?: Scrafty (US) *Cilan saying "confession is good for the heart" it might be a reference to the popular phrase "confession is good for the soul". Gallery Cilan heals Meowth BW045 2.jpg Meowth is shocked to see the twerps BW045 3.jpg Jessie and James abandoned Meowth BW045 4.jpg Axew found a bottle cap BW045 5.jpg A thief steals Axew BW045 6.jpg Meowth stops the heroes BW045 7.jpg Snivy uses Vine Whip BW045 8.jpg Snivy takes Axew back BW045 9.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Scrafty BW045 10.jpg Ash vs. Scrafty BW045 11.jpg Scrafty gets hit by Flame Charge BW045 12.jpg Scrafty is defeated BW045 13.jpg Scrafty tells its story BW045 14.jpg Mandibuzz got her head stuck BW045 15.jpg Mandibuzz forgives the other one's actions BW045 16.jpg Iris tries to catch Meowth BW045 17.jpg Meowth does not want to be caught }} Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes